Hard days and Red forever
by Juelli
Summary: Team Story. Rigsby is missing, what happened? Read and find out. :  Jisbon and Rigspelt.
1. Rigsby missing

This is my second story about the Mentalist and I really hope you enjoy reading it.

It was a normal day, just around 8 o clock and everybody of the team sat at their desk.

Ok, not everybody Rigsby was missing. Not the perfect start of a day Lisbon thought.

"Does anybody know where Rigsby is?" Lisbon asked a little bit irritated.

Jane lied on the couch and smiled. "Oh cutie wasn't your night, was it? Nightmares?"

"Oh shut up Jane. Annoy someone else, Grace for example."

Van Pet looked up from her desk. "Excuse me?"

"She is just kidding Grace. Don't be worry." Jane answered from the couch.

"Back to my question,guys. Where is Rigsby?"

"Maybe there is again much traffic on the route with Lipstick" Grace said quietly to herself. Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Shall I call him, Boss?" Cho asked and looked to Lisbon.

"No Thanks, Cho. I'll do it by myself." And with this she headed out of the Bullpen.

After half an hour and more than 10 voice mails at Rigsby's Mobil phone, Lisbon came back.

"Cho, Van Pelt. Please drive over to Rigsby's apartment. Get him out of the bed or whatever."

"Ok Boss." Cho and Van Pelt answered. "Oh so it's just the two of us. I love these times." Jane announced. "Jane!" was the only answer he got from Lisbon.

At Rigsbys Apartment, Cho looked over to Van Pelt it seemed like it was the first time that she was here since their break up. They headed out of the Van and went into the house. Cho knocked on Rigsby's door. "Rigsby, hey open the door." Nothing happened. He knocked a second time. "Rigsby. Open the door. Your late, buddy." Van Pelt looked worry, it wasn't normal for Wayne to get too late. She felt a knot in her stomach. This wasn't normal. Van Pelt grabbed in her pocket and get out a key.

Cho stared at Van Pelt. "You have a key? Really?"

"Yeah, I have a key. Why you're looking so strange. Is normal for a couple to have a key for each others apartment, isn't it? And he gave it to me a week before we broke up." She pulled the key into the keyhole. "And you haven't given it back?" Cho couldn't understand why she kept this. Van Pelt looked up to him. "No, I haven't. Happy Mr. Itisntright?" She knew she was snippy and of course it wasn't right to keep the latchkey but it wasn't his business.

"Yeah, just open the door." She did what he said and the two walked in. "Rigsby?" "Rigsby!"both asking. Grace didn't feel well. Lot's of memories filled her head when she walked into the apartment. She felt miserable. He hadn't changed something. She headed to the bedroom. When she opened the door she hoped that nobody was with him. She didn't like the image that someone else slept beside him. But there was nobody and especially no Wayne.

Cho came up from behind. "He is not here." "The thing is" Van Pelt started " He hasn't slept her, either. "So he wasn't here the night." Cho conclude.

"Maybe he slept by his new girlfriend" Van Pelt said a little bit jealous. "You know the name of her by the way?" She asked Cho. Cho looked to the ground when he said "I don't know if I'm up to date." "Wait, what does this mean? What are you talking about, Cho?"

Cho knew that he would hurt Grace when he said: "He has lot of different woman's at the moment. Some of them a week, others only for a night." Grace couldn't believe what she just heard. "What is he thinking?" Grace said angrily. "Hey you broke up with him, not the other way around, Grace!" "I know." Grace answered. "It bothered you" Cho noticed. "We should drive back. We've done our work." Cho smiled, he couldn't wait to tell Rigsby this story. He was happy that Wayne wasn't the only one with a broken heart. "Let's checked out his calendar maybe we find a note where he was yesterday. I'm searching in the living room; you can check the other rooms." They left the bedroom and searched in the apartment for a note. After a while she entered the living room. Cho was sitting on the couch, waiting for Van Pelt. "You found something?" he interrogates her. "Nothing. You?" "The same" Cho pointed to a frame at the coffee table it was a photo of Grace and Wayne smiling in the camera. "You looked happy. You both do." Grace smiled at the memory of taking this photo. "We were happy" and with this she headed out of the Living room.

Back in the office they told Lisbon that Rigsby wasn't at home. Lisbon was getting nervous. It was nearly noon. Rigsby had called her if he was sick. There was something. She would call the hospitals and police station maybe something happened to him.

"Hi, this is Special Agent Lisbon just a question, have you a person named Wayne Rigsby at your hospital?" The woman at the other end told her to wait a minute. It was the third hospital she speaks with. And nobody had seen or heard something of Rigsby. This wasn't her day; the only thing she wanted at the moment was a bed and a sleeping bill not sorrows about Rigsby. "Mam, there is no man called Wayne Rigsby in this hospital but we have a person with no name and we don't know who it is. Maybe this is your man. Can you describe your Agent?"

She didn't believe that this was Rigsby, without a name and something by himself. She was sure that this was a waste of time and only a drunken homeless person. "Yeah of course he is a white, tall, athletic, short dark hair, blue eyes man." "Is it possible that you send me a picture?" "I can fax you a photo." "Ok, I'll call you if the description accord with our person."

"All right, thanks for your help." Lisbon hangs up and decided to make a break from calling all hospitals in the area of 50 miles. This was absurd. It wasn't her job to look after Rigsby. He was an adult he can protect himself. She thinks to herself. I have to do work. And with that she began to fill out the undone paper work.


	2. Still missing

**Hi now the second chapter of Red forever. Thanks for all who have reviewed! It means a lot to me. :) I hope you like this chapter it was hard work. But I think it will clear some things. So have fun. :D**

A knock on the door interrupted Lisbon in her thoughts. "Van Pelt, Cho what's up?" They both looked a little bit wiped out. "We're just wondering if you know something about Rigsby?" Lisbon sighed. "Sorry. No news at the Moment." "Can't we do anything?" Cho asked and leaned against the door frame. "We have to wait for 48 hours till we can fill out a missing person report." Lisbon wasn't happy about this, either. "Don't worry too much. Maybe there is a logical explanation for his absenteeism." Van Pelt and Cho nodded and left Lisbon's office. She was about to fill out more paper work when she got a call. "Hello is the Hospital of San Jose speaking. You're looking for a missing person, do you?" Lisbon was irritated. Why the Hospital? She spoke with the Mercy General Hospital with the Sutter Medicial Center and with the Greater Sacramento Surgery Center. She wasn't even sure if there were a Hospital in Sacramento. "That's right. Sorry.. but how do you know that?" "We worked together if there are persons without an identity in the hospitals, so the Greater Sacramento Surgery Center sends us a photo with your man and we're thinking we have him in our hospital. Is it possible to drive over and confirm this?" Lot's of questions were in her head. Was it really Rigsby? What happened to him? Why was he in San Jose?

"Of course, I will…but uhm what happened to him? How bad are the injuries?" The man at the other side answered professional "I can't tell you that Miss." Bad this was bad. She was sure about it. "I will come over. Thanks for the information." "No Problem. And ask for Dr. Tanner. Bye."

"Bye" Lisbon hangs up. She headed out of her office and went into the bullpen. "I will drive to San Jose. Cho, Van Pelt go on working on the Clark Case. Jane come with me."

Lisbon explained the situation to Jane while they were driving. Two hours later they arrived at the Hospital in San Jose. "Hey, don't worry. Maybe it isn't Rigsby." Jane said to appease Lisbon. "I hope so."

They asked for Dr. Tanner and went into the waiting room. Quickly a tall men in his mid 40 arrived. "Agent Lisbon. My name is Dr. Tanner. Just to inform you, the man is in intensive care. So don't be loud. And follow my instructions! We will walk in, you tell us if the person is your missing Agent and after that we'll go. Then we have to fill out some paper work. Clear?" Lisbon just nodded her had and glanced at Jane.

At the Intensive care Dr. Tanner headed to a door at the end of the floor. After he had opened the door they saw many instruments and machinery. Some of them peed and all of them send one message. This man was badly injured.

"We found only a bunch of keys. No wallet, ID card or phone. Nothing." It was the first time that Lisbon looked at the man in the bed. His face wasn't hurt that bad. Only a few scratch and abrasions. The face was good to identify. "It's him. His name is Wayne Rigsby. He is Agent at the CBI. What happened to him?"

"He was struck by a car. And after that someone hit him really bad." Lisbon was shocked.

„Attempted murder?" The Doctor nodded. "We think so. Ok…now out of the room. He needs peace and you're not related with him so you're not allowed to be here. Sorry."

Lisbon knew the rule. "We can talk in my office." said and guide them in the right direction. "Who wants to kill Rigsby?" Jane whispered to Lisbon while they followed . "This is the question. I have no idea."

In the office Lisbon filled out some formulas and gave the Number of Rigsbys family. At the end of all this, there was just one question left. "" Lisbon begans. "Will he gets trough this. I mean will he survive?" laid back in his chair and took a moment. "I hope so. But he has bad injuries. I can't say for sure. We have to wait and see. I'm honest with you Agent Lisbon at the Moment you can only pray."

At the Parking lot Jane and Lisbon walked next to each other when Jane starts to ask Lisbon.

"What will you say them?"

"Whom?"

Jane made a sarcastic face "Dart Vader and Yoda." He rolled his eyes. "You know who I mean."

He got his answer immediately "Nothing"

"Nothing, are you serious?" he looked at her.

She avoids his gaze. "Fine, I tell you what I'll say them. That Rigsby is in the hospital but that he is all right and will be out in a few days." She tried to get faster to the car but Jane stopped Lisbon by holding her upper arm and turns her around. Now they stand in front of each other.

"That is lying Lisbon and you now that" Patrick said with a calm voice and glance at her beautiful angry and sad face.

"But it's for their own good" she replied.

"That IS lying! Damn Lisbon. Rigsby is freaking not ok. Maybe he dies!" and with this he laid his hands at her shoulders.

"What should I say to them, Jane? I'll tell them that Rigsby maybe dies and then in the same sentences that they can't visit them because their not related with him? How do you think will Cho react and especially Van Pelt?" Lisbon was frustrated, of course it wasn't ok to hide this thing from her Agents but what should she do?

"That's a matter of argument. But it's not right to lie to them. You're not protecting them, if you don't tell them the truth." Patrick was shocked when he saw tears streaming down Teresa's cheeks. He put a finger under a chin. "Hey look at me" he whispered.

"I'm protecting them if I tell them everything is all right." Lisbon said with a broken voice. "You and the others you're like my family I didn't want to hurt them."

"You're not hurting them Lisbon. They're adults; death is a normal thing of life. They must learn to handle this. You can't treat them like your little brothers. To tell them that they're Daddy will come home the next day and everything will be fine. That was ok when you were 13 and Dylan and Joe little kids but this is the real life Lisbon, they deserve the truth!"

Lisbon stepped back and shakes off his hands. "How do you know that?"

"Come on. You were the oldest one. Your Dad was an alcoholic."

"Hey don't be embarrassed." He moved forward. "You know that you can talk to me every time. I'll be there for you."

Lisbon nodded. She picked up her courage when she said loudly.

"But you will say nothing to Grace or Cho. You understand me?"

Jane said nothing and looked away.

"You are saying nothing. Jane!"

"Yeah…nothing." But behind his back he crossed his fingers.

**Please review. I hope I can update tmoro. :)**

**Next chapter:**

**Hightower: I can't give you this case. It's not our duty. It's the duty of the Police. **

**Lisbon: He is my Agent! I'll have to do this.**


	3. The truth

**Just a short chapter I know. But I hope you like it. And thanks for all the reviews and adds to alert or favourite storys. :)**

Back in Sacramento the only thing Lisbon wants was to wake up from this nightmare. But the first thing what actually happens was that Jane and Lisbon were confronted with a desperate Grace and a worried Cho.

"Find out anything?" Cho asked, looking at Lisbon.

_This is one of the worst days ever_, Lisbon thought, right behind the day with Bosco's team. "Sit down. Please." Cho and Grace did what Lisbon told them. Jane sat down on the couch too.

She hated him for that, always he avoided to stand right behind her, help her with difficult situations. Teresa was disappointed by this fact. She wanted that he helps her, she liked him more than he deserved sometimes.

"Wayne is in the hospital." She noticed the shocked face of Grace and Cho.

"But don't worry he will be out in a few days." Like she planned , no things to agitate them.

Jane harrumph. "Lisbon, please. Tell them."

"What?" Cho and Grace echoed.

"Nothing, guys. Keep on working." Jane stood up from his couch, cross the distance between him and Lisbon.

"Tell them." He said again.

Lisbon got angry. He wanted that they know the truth? Ok, but than it was his pigeon.

"Well Jane than go ahead. Tell them. I will not. But when you tell them, please tell them everything, every single detail. Keep in mind to tell them about the Familyrule. Don't forget that. So have fun." And with that she headed in her office. Jane behind her. He closed the door. Teresa turned around.

"HA! You don't want to do this. Just like me."

"It's not that easy. I will but, you're the Boss."

"You always have an excuse. I said that I didn't want to tell the whole thing. And I didn't lie. I mean not really…I just…" They were interrupted by Grace and Cho.

"You have a choice." Grace began. " Either you tell us what's going on here or we will call the hospital by ourselves. Your choice."

Lisbon didn't plan to shout at them. But this situation was just surreal.

"Maybe he dies. That's the truth. That's what's going on. We don't know if Wayne will ever come out of the hospital."

Grace left the room immediately.

"How do you know that? He can't die… he's strong it can't be that…" Cho babbled.

Lisbon felt the single tears stream down her check.

"You didn't know in which hospital Wayne is. You bluffed, don't you? Oh dear." Jane said in the corner of the office.

"There you are." Lisbon said under ones breath. She wiped her tears away. She had to find Grace.

"Jane, search for Grace. Cho wait here." Cho just nodded.

"Look in the restrooms; I will search at the parking lot." Jane said to Lisbon.

He blamed himself for the situation. He hadn't listen and know he get the bill for it. He was so stupid. He had to trust Lisbon that she does the right thing. She knows her job she knows her team. He had to fix this situation. But he was sure that he couldn't fix this.

In the restrooms, Lisbon heard sobs. "Grace? Grace it's me. Come out." She said with a calm voice. Lisbon walked into the room and looked in every single cabin.

At the end there was just one door locked. She knocked on this door.

"Grace? Grace! Please open the door." Nothing happened. "I know it's hard. But…"

Grace unlocked the door, she whispered something but it was so soft-spoken that Lisbon couldn't understand what she said. Grace looked horrible she was drenched in tears. Her eyes red and puffy. Like the day she broke up with him.

"I'll come, Boss. Give me just one minute. Please?"

Lisbon touched her arm softly. "Take your time. Come in my office when you're ready."

**Hope you like it. In the next chapter their will be the preview with Hightower. Sorry for that but I'm so busy with school at the Moment. I try to upload the next part of it tmoro evening. :)**


	4. Fighting

**Hi now chapter 4 of Hard Days and Red forever. ****Just some spoiler things at the beginning: I just hate the writers of The Mentalist at the moment this stupid Craig/Wayne/Grace thing is getting on my nerves. And the only thing I get from Bruno Heller is: Van Pelt and O'Loughlin are going to get even cozier, and that Rigsby will have more trouble hiding his displeasure at work. Hate it! Urgh. And lot of school work and exams, this week can't get even better! **

**Buuut thanks for all the reviews. :) :) Just for you Michela some Rigspelt fix. :D**

_GPOV:_

_Wayne__, he had been floating around in Grace's head for the past weeks. He was the only thing she could think and dream about. She would spend hours and hours lying awake in bed at night just thinking about how it would be like if she had told him that she still loved him all these time, if she hadn't broke up with him. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Wayne had still feelings for her. She had lied to him, to Craig and first and foremost to herself when she said she was over him. _

_She wiped away her tears always thinking about Wayne._

_She wanted to see him know, tell him all the things she wanted to say over the past weeks, first of all that she was sorry and that she was just to afraid to admit to herself that he was the only one for her. And that she loves him. He belongs to me, she thought._

_She looked in the mirror and saw a heartbroken woman with the fear in the eyes to loose the love of her life forever. _

LPOV:

She felt miserable. How has Grace to feel? she asked herself. She didn't want to know. But now it was time to help them all and to help Wayne. They couldn't visit him, but they could find out who did this to him.

Hightower was in her office, talking to someone at the phone, she knocked at the door and saw Hightower waving her hand a sign for her to come in.

Hightower offered her a chair, Lisbon took the chance and sat down.

"What's up Lisbon? Problem's with Jane? What had he done this time?"

Normally that would be the problem, all the time when she was in Hightower's office it was about Jane.

"Agent Rigsby is in the hospital and I want this case!" she said firmly.

Hightower leaned forward, her hands at the table looking into Lisbon face searching for hint what was going on.

"What happened to him and why is it a case? An explanation would be great."

Why couldn't she just say yes? Minelli would have only said that she could do what she wants, it was her Agent, her case. But this wasn't Minelli this was Hightower, Mrs. I-do-everything-perfect.

She sighed."Rigsby came in the hospital last night after a reached with a car and some very hard and bad beats and kicks. The hospital said it was attempted murder."

Lisbon couldn't imagine who would do this to Rigsby. Yes he has a brutal streak but he was sweet, kind and always protective. He deserved that someone get this case who really care about him. People who loved him.

"Will he be ok? "

Hightower saw the flash of sorrow, grief and fear that crossed Lisbon's face. Lisbon looked down, felt that her eyes were filled with tears…again.

"We don't know…" she began, looked shortly in Hightowers face and then out of the window when she continued "he is in mortal danger, they don't know if he makes it."

It was a lovely day; it was the thing she had in the head when she looked outside. The sky was blue and it was warm. A perfect day for weddings…a day to be happy. Hightower snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "I know you want this case, but you and your Team will not get this case."

Lisbon got angry. This was typical, but she wouldn't give up.

"Why?" she knew the answer it was always the same.

"You know why, Agent Lisbon. You and your whole team is personally involved especially Agent Van Pelt."

She was right of course and normally she had accepted this. Lisbon had promised herself never to work on a case she was personally involved with but know she would break her promise.

Never say never she thought.

"I know this, but he is my Agent. I have to find out what happened to him!"

Hightower stood up and her glance was angry and definitive when she hissed.

"I do not repeat it. It's not our duty. You don't get this case. It's the case of the police. It's not our business."

Lisbon stood up, filled with anger. She nearly yelled.

"I'll have to do this. He is my Agent."

"I mean it Lisbon. The only thing I can do is talking to the FBI maybe they can find out something."

"Please give me this case." Now she was begging. It wasn't her style to beg for cases, but this was special. She would go insane and the rest of the team too if they didn't get this one.

They would work on it without Hightower's permission anyway, but this was complicated and they could all loose their job, Lisbon didn't want to risk that.

"No. I think we're done here. I'll inform you if there's something new. In which hospital is Agent Rigsby?"

Lisbon walks to the door. She was exhausted from trying, fighting and crying. She had to talk to the Team. But it wasn't _The Team_ without Rigsby. It was the Rest. It was the Team without the big funny guy, it was a family without the big brother.

"There is only one hospital with an intensive care in San Jose." And with that she walked out of Hightower's office.

_GPOV:_

_It was after 10. She and the rest had worked on Rigsby's case. They did it without Hightower's permission. Her job was on the line if Hightower find out what they're doing. Not the first time Grace thought to herself. _

_Her cellphone vibrated. _

"_Hey" she answered. _

_On the other end of the line she heard a soft warm voice. "Hi it's me. In the mood for a late dinner?" she nearly saw the grin by this question. _

_Craig__, he was the last person she wanted to see at the Moment. _

"_Sorry Craig but it was a hard day. I only want to go to bed at the Moment."_

"_Ohh..uhh maybe tomorrow?" she got back._

"_Yeahh..maybe. Bye." And with that she hung up. It wasn't the right way to end a talk with her boyfriend. But she couldn't talk to him now. _

_She walked__ into the hospital and straight to the reception desk. _

"_Good evening. I'm searching for Wayne Rigsby. He is a patient in this hospital. Can you give me his room number please?"_

_The older woman behind the desk checked her computer. She looked up and asked with a monotony voice. _

"_What is your connection to him?" _

_Grace knew why they asked the question, Lisbon told them. _

"_I'm his fiancée!" she knew it wasn't right but she had to see him by herself. She had to feel his skin, to see that he was alive. To know that everything could turn out in a good way._

"_Follow me." _

_When they reached his door, Grace was nervous but with the first moment she saw him everything was gone. There he was, her man. _

_She break out in tears, she sat down at the side of his bed, laid her hand softly against his check. _

_"I'm here" she whispered. "Everything will be ok." _

**Soo I hope you like this chapter. Now the preview for the next chapter:**

**Lisbon: "Who was here?"**

**Doctor: "His parents. His sister and his fiancée."**

**Lisbon:"His fiancée?"**

**Jane: "Ohh let me guess. His fiancée is a redhead."**

**Craig: Grace?**

**Reviews make my day. Please let me read some, it's so much better than some physics things for school. ;)**


	5. Help from the FBI

_Hi! I'm so so sorry! I wanted to upload earlier but I had so much to do with school and so on, I was really busy the last few weeks. But only 2 months and then School is out forever! Ahh I can't wait. And what did you think about the last Mentalist episode? __I was so mad with La Rouche and I felt so sorry for Rigsby. :-( And no Rigspelt after all and no cute Jisbon scenes. What happened with the show? I'm a little bit disappointed. I try to upload the next chapter in a week and it will be longer. I promise. _

The next morning they sat together on a desk, discussing what they could do to find something out. Grace seemed with her thoughts far away not concentrating on the mean points. "Hey Van Pelt." Lisbon waved her hand in front of Graces face. "VAN PELT!"

Grace shook her head slightly "Yeah…ohh sorry."

"The question is what can we do next?" Cho asked the group.

"What's about going to the hospital again?" Jane asked. He seemed a little bit bored just by sitting in the bullpen without any action. Of course he felt sorry for Wayne. But he worried more about Lisbon. She looked sleepy and exhausted.

"No. I think that's nonsense. We didn't get out anything; they could not tell us what had happened. And we can't say we're working on the case. You know what happens when Hightower finds out." _She rested her head in her hands. No solution what they could do without telling that they're working for the CBI on the case_.

"The important thing is to find out what he was doing the evening. What had he wanted in Fresno? We don't know if he had met someone, what he did the whole day. I can't imagine that he has enemies!"

"We don't know something about enemies; we're guessing that there is no one. But we can't say for sure. What do we know exactly about Wayne's past? Only the things in the files." Jane said.

"You mean this is someone from Wayne's past?" Cho got the point in Jane's conclusion.

"I'm sure about it. Look." Jane leaned forward, so he hadn't to speak this loud. "Reached with a car, but that wasn't enough they hit and kick his body, till they thought he was dead! Lot's of aggression and brutality. Someone was mad with Wayne, really mad. And I think that someone had to wait a long time, the aggression built up about a long time till it…exploded. It's just logical that the solution is in Wayne's past." He leaned back.

Grace was stoned by Jane's words. Her sweet guy? It was impossible that he had enemies at all. But it seemed logical for the rest of the group. Teresa stood up. "Okay then, let's talk with the family and friends. Grace? Do you know some names of Wayne's friends?" She looked down on her youngest Agent.

"I don't believe that he has enemies. Lisbon, please." Grace didn't want to dig in Wayne's past, after all it doesn't seem right. Lisbon thought she knows how Grace feels, her voice became softer. "I know Van Pelt, I don't believe this too. But it can help us to find out who had done this to Rigsby. You're the only one in the moment who can help us."

Cho interrupted Lisbon "Maybe it's enough when we begin with talking to his family we should…"

They all looked up when Hightower and two other Men entered the Bullpen.

"Craig!" Grace was surprised by seeing him at the CBI. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question Agent Van Pelt, better question is What are you working on?"

"I'm sorry Boss, but we couldn't take your decision not to work on the case."

I know, it seemed clear after your discussion with me yesterday, Agent Lisbon. I didn't accept that and it will have consequences. For all of you! But you will work on this anyways so I thought a look at the case from the FBI would be helpful."

"Uh-hu" Jane leaned over to Cho "That will be interesting!" Cho nodded looking at O'Loughlin and Van Pelt.

Lisbon and O'Loughlin discussed about the case while rest of the team and the other FBI guy, his name was Quinn, began to search for people Rigsby had arguments and confrontations with. Jane laid on his couch and observed Lisbon's face and behavior. He knows her face so well he had studied it so many times that he saw the change in her expression. He wanted to comfort her when he saw her so stressed.

He walked over to the table where she and O'Loughlin talked at the moment with the doctor from the hospital.

"We only want to know who has visited Mr. Rigsby in the last 24 hours." Craig said at that moment.

"Sir, I have to take a look, please wait a minute."

"At the moment his sister Carol and his mother are here. And last night his fiancée came over for a few hours."

"His fiancée?" Lisbon repeats.

"Ohh let me guess, his fiancée is a red head." Jane said into the loudspeaker of the telephone.

"Yeahh it was a red head. How do you know?"

"Grace?" Craig said at the end of the table. Looking angry and angered.

Lisbon just looked worried, she had guessed about something like that.

Jane laid his hand at Lisbon's shoulder; he just wanted to show her that he was there for her. She looked up at him and smiled a little bit.

"Ok, thanks. We will talk to you again. Bye" Lisbon said to the doctor at the phone.

In the while Craig stood up and walked over to Lisbon. "Can I talk with Grace for a few minutes?" He asked. "Of course. But O'Loughlin? Please be kind to her, the whole situations upsets her a lot."

"I'll keep this in mind." He answered and walked over to Grace's desk.

_I know just a short chapter and not so much action but now we have O' Loughlin on the scene so there will be some strains between Grace and him. LOL. And in the next chapter is more Jisbon. ;) _

_I love reviews so please be kind and leave some. :-) _


End file.
